October and April
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: A random One-Shot of Ryou the purest of Angels and Bakura the darkest of Demons who have hidden their love for years, finally the Angel of Light visits the Demon and gives himself solely to the Demon but at what Coincedenses? continue reading to find out


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the fit ass characters, though I do daydream about owning them ***Evil grin* **though this plot bunny is a shared bunny**

**Author's Notes:**** This idea came from a song me and friend listened to, I heard it several times before sending her the link and she absolutely loved it and suggested I made a fan-fic out of the words. So here is my Fic of Light and Dark and October and April. I dedicate this Story to the lovely TheAverIn. I hope you like it and Enjoy the way I have Written it.**

Darkness ruled over the world as a small shred of light walked alone through the dangerous streets of Domino City, long perfectly snow white hair and piercing milk chocolate eyes assented milky skin. Milk chocolate eyes shining under the full moon though surrounded their figure was a pure white angelic white glow, they were an Angel of the heavens. But what was an Angel doing walking through the now known Devils lair of Domino City? To find their true love. Light and Dark should never live without the other, this perfectly white haired Angel was going to make sure of that. White feathered wings spread swiftly from a pale blue cotton smock, white feathers flittering down to the floor in their surrounding white glow. Though young in looks, this Angel was not as young as their looks portrayed. Most of the other Angels that were this special Angels friends often mistook them for being a girl, oh how wrong they were. Ryou, an effeminate male was one of the most spectacular Angels from heaven. No flaws could be found within his Heart of gold. Though he kept one small secret to himself. He was in-love with one of Darkness.

Walking swiftly towards that pure white Angelic light was the demon of Darkness known as Bakura, Black feathered wings spread mercilessly from the tight black cladded back of a White haired demon. Similar features to that of the Angel but with wilder hair that spiked out in all directions, instead of the milk chocolate brown eyes this demon had russet dried blood eyes that had a hazy red hue. Milk white flesh shrouded in black mist as he walked at a reasonable pace. Metal clinking against metal on black leather boots that trailed up to the toned muscled calves over tight black leather pants. With every step closer to the Angel in the Demons domain a soft thudding could be heard within the Demons chest

"He was like April Sky Sunrise in his eyes Child of light, shining star Fire in his heart Brightest day, melting snow Breaking through the chill October and April." The demon spoke to no one in general as he walked towards the darkening clouds surrounded the only bridge in his domain. No one who ever entered this Demon Bakuras domain ever survived though this Angel walked closer to him and he didn't seem to care.

Ryou walked ever so carefully hearing words being spoken as he looked forward and saw the dark black mist gaining on him from before his eyes, milk chocolate eyes shined softly as he parted rose pink lips

"He was like frozen sky In October night Darkest cloud, endless storm Raining from his heart Coldest snow, deepest thrill Tearing down his breathe October and April" his words so angelic accented with his young British accent, bare feet stepped over broken debris and sharp glass shards, though he never cared as he was going to see him again. He would see Bakura, the only being in this new world who had ever actually cared about him and made him feel alive inside when no one else would give him a second glance. Ryou could now see the black feathered wings that were spread wide, his own white wings also spread, feathers fell from both sets of wings and scattered the floor they both walked. Ryou would finally be free to love the demon Bakura, he couldn't wait to see those russet red eyes. They got closer to each other, only a small amount of debris between them

"Like Hate and Love Worlds apart This fatal Love was like poison right from the start Like Light and Dark Worlds apart This fatal Love was like poison right from the start" They spoke in an almost sing-song voice as they gazed at the other, their voices went together in harmony

"We were like loaded guns Sacrificed our lives" Bakura said looking directly into Milk chocolate brown eyes, hypnotising eyes that enchanted the Demon more than anything else ever could. Milk white flesh shined under the glow of white, while black mist surrounded himself

"We were like Love and Dawn Craving to entwine" Came the Angels reply as his brown doe eyes trailed up and down the others body in wonder. Wings aching as Ryou took to the dark skies followed by the Demon he loved more than anyone or anything.

Once high into the sky both Angel and Demon moved in sync towards some of the grey clouds landing in a swift move, hands entwined as lips crashed together while tongues explored forbidden moist caverns. Gasps of pleasure escaping both their mouths as air became a sweltering need as they split to gaze into the others eyes, no words spoken as Bakura un-entwined his fingers and placed them easily upon the Angels hips and swiftly moved the pale blue article of clothing up revealing milky slender legs. Their eyes locked with each-others not separating as Ryou swiftly moved his hands to the tucked in T-shirt and tugged at it sensually before gripping the hem in long fingers pulling it slowly up the others body, revealing the Demons milky white toned stomach and chest, both pulling the fabrics of over their heads and tossing their articles of clothing to the side as Ryou the pure known innocent Angel started swiftly on the others pants. Deft fingers swiftly un-buttoned and un-zipped the tight black pants and pulling them down muscled thighs revealing his Demons erection standing to attention waiting for the Angels touch. Ryou, innocent that he was stared wide-eyed and blushing at the Demons erection while his soft slender milky white fingers sensually stroked down the demons muscled thighs looking up into the Demons russet eyes as he did, before leaning slightly forward and pressed his lips gently upon the tip of the member before his eyes. Bakura shuddered slightly to both the hands and lips upon his flesh as he kept his eyes locked with the Angels, who was upon his knees before him, now Bakura was use to people being on their knees before him, he was after all the most feared Demon of the underworld, some even went as far as to call him the Angel of Darkness. Though this here, his perfect pure Angel on his knees before him wearing nothing but his white feathered wings was different, almost sexy but what pure innocent Angel wasn't sexy? As Ryous lips softly caressed the tip of Bakuras member Bakura gasped slightly running his hands swiftly down his torso towards the Angels hair and fisting it softly urging him to go further and continue. Ryous faint blush became darker as he blinked sweetly and poked his tongue out and carefully caressed the tip of the Demons erection before allowing only the head within his pure innocent mouth, flicking his tongue innocently over the tip while sensually sucking as slender milky fingers danced over milky flesh. Caressing muscled thighs and swiftly stroking along the full length of the Demons member, continuing to do both stroking and suckling as a small inaudible moan ran down the length of Bakuras erection. A small vibration ran over Bakura as he shivered and let out a small moan keeping his eyes locked with the Angels as he released his fisted grip and ran his fingers through silky white locks, Ryou hesitantly slipped his rose pink soft lips further around the Demons erection his moist wet muscle curled around the tip and flickered over the small slit at the end as he hummed lowly sending various vibrations and jolts along the member of the Demon and into his groin. Bakura shivered again forcing himself to control the urge to buck his hips forward and down the Angels throat, he knew that his pure innocent Angel was more than just innocent and would never force him to do anything, staring down at the head of white hair he groaned lowly with a pleasured purr as he felt the silky walls of Ryous throat clamp lightly around his member as he swiftly bucked his hips forwards only enough to not choke the Angel before him as he let out a low moan. Ryou blushed as he felt the Demon buck his hips down his throat as he moaned lowly himself and hummed innocently along the erection, his tongue still curling and twisting and flicking over the length within his mouth as he swiftly and sensually scratched down the backs of the Demons thighs, leaving faint red lines as he closed his eyes and continued his ministrations getting slightly faster as he sucked a little harder. Bakura hissed in pleasure as he gripped the Angels hair and pulled him back as he dropped to his knees and smashed their lips together while tracing his slender fingers over the naked milky flesh before him earning him muffled moans and gasps. Milky white fingers trailed up and down the Angels hips and sides while Both Bakura and Ryou stayed locked in a heated passionate kiss, tongues dancing with each as the Angels arms wrapped around the Demons neck pulling him closer as small moans escaped his throat and vanished into the darkness of Bakuras mouth. Pulling the Angel closer Bakura broke the kiss slowly as air became yet again a sweltering need, a thin trail of saliva joint their slightly parted lips making Ryou blush even darker as he slowly brought his right hand to his lips and wiped the trail of saliva from his mouth looking into deep russet eyes. Bakura chuckled lowly before pushing the Angel onto his back swiftly while getting comfortable between the Angels legs, with a swift unseen move Bakura pressed his still throbbing hard erection against the angels entrance while looking deep into brown eyes awaiting the angels go ahead to do something to him. Ryou just blushed more if possible and panted heavily as he wriggled slightly beneath the Demon, though his wriggling only allowed the Demon to slip extremely painfully into the angels entrance as Ryou cried out in pain, Tears formed at his eyes as Bakura carefully wiped the tears away and moved back swiftly so that he wouldn't have to worry about the Angels wriggling again. Once Ryou managed to control his slight tears he raised a hand up to Bakuras cheek and caressed it slowly before pulling him down and kissing him softly and lovingly, Bakura smiled and kissed his angel back lovingly before slowly and swiftly trailing fingers over Ryous chin towards their lips breaking away from the kiss before swiftly placing two digits past Ryous pastel pink lips and into that warm moist cavern. Leaning closer to the Angels ear the Demon whispered soft comforting yet loving words to the Angel beneath him, soon Ryous coy tongue started to wrap slowly around the digits with in his mouth, coating them both with his saliva as small elicited moans escaped his throat as he gazed up into the Demons eyes. Bakura panted lightly watching the display before him of his Angel sucking innocently upon his digits within his mouth, small moans escaped his own mouth as he swiftly pulled his digits from the boys mouth and trailed them slowly down the Angels body, teasing the slightly erect nipples and working further down, teasing the naval and the small trail of flesh between the Angels exposed member and groin. Earning himself soft gasps of pleasure as he danced his fingers over the boys slowly growing member, swiftly placing his fingers at the boys tight entrance he crushed their lips together and swiftly though carefully and loving slipped one finger into the boys entrance earning him a scream of pain, soothing the pain instantly with his kisses and murmured words of love and affection. Slowly relaxing to the Demon Bakuras touch and ministrations Ryou purred lowly with excitement and pleasure, slowly bucking his hips into the Demons hand begging for more. Giving into the Angels desire Bakura thrusted his single digit more into the Angels entrance as he swiftly slipped the second digit into the tightness of his Virgin Angel, hearing the Angels cries of pleasure made him thrust slightly harder and faster as he hit the Angels prostate making the boy see more than stars. Giving several more hard thrusts he slipped his digits from the boys tight heat, bringing those fingers to his lips he licked them in a teasing manner and purred at both the scent and taste of his Angel lover. Leaning then closer to the boys' lips he kissed him deeply and passionately while positioning himself at the tight heat of the Angel and carefully slipping into the boy locking their lips together as black feathered wings surrounded them both. Brown eyes widened as the Angel wriggled his hips crying out in sheer pain, the Demons russet eyes locked with wide brown eyes giving of an apologetic look before kissing both the boys eyes and thrusting lightly into the boy until he was sheathed to the base. Stilling only then Bakura looked down into teary red rimmed brown eyes and kissed feather lightly over the tear stained cheeks as he whispered words of apology and love to sooth the Angels pain, waiting for the Angel to relax and become more comfortable with the Demons length and size, not to mention the thickness and hardness of the invading erection that had broken the walls of purity of the once known pure Angel. With his breath hitching in his throat Ryou the now not so purest Angel looked up into the Demons russet eyes and smiled weakly, with a slow nod the Angel gave the Demon permission to move but not till the Angel wriggled his hips slightly and moved into a comfortable position and letting his wings move slightly and cover them lightly. Bakura smiled lightly and leaned down kissing those soft rose like lips before slowly and gently pulling back and easing out of the Angel to slam straight back into the boy making him cry out in sheer pain, Stilling once again Bakura murmured another soft apology as he once again pulled back and slammed into the Angel below him while trailing his left hand up and down the boys' body and stopping just short of his slowly growing member. Nodding once again and slowly bucking his hips up into the Demons Ryou cried out loudly with a soft moan interlacing his cries of pain, as the Demons hand touched his member he bucked up begging to be touched, Bakura smirked and took up Ryous Member pumping him slowly as he pounded into the Angel slowly now searching for that one small spot that would make his Angel lover see stars, finding it Ryous eyes widened as he let out a loud scream of pleasure bucking his hips up into Bakuras hand wanting more, Bakura leaning into the Angels body and pressing his lips roughly against the already bruised lips and kissed him deeply and passionately as he picked up his pace slamming slightly harder and faster into the Angel, low groans ripping from his own throat as he started pumping the Angel faster. Moans of pleasure ripping from both Angel and Demon throats, Ryous screams of pleasure filling the skies as Bakura pounded into him slightly harder, moaning lowly his Angel lovers name while in return the Angel screamed his Demon lovers name for all of the heavens and the underworld to hear. Being a once Pure Innocent virgin Angel, Ryou didn't last too long before he through his head back screaming out in sheer pleasure as he released a hot sticky white substance over his own stomach and over Bakuras hand, Blushing profusely when he felt Bakura stiffen and moan out loudly while throwing his own head back and releasing a hot sticky white substance deep inside the Angel below him, panting Heavily and still letting small soft moans escape his parted bruised lips Ryous body shook with sheer pleasure and excitement as he weakly raised his hands to the Demons face and cupped it softly leaning up and stealing a soft kiss from the Demon. Smiling and pressing his sweat sheening body against Ryous, Bakura pushed the Angel down and deepened the kiss softly making it passionate and loving while trailing his fingers up and down the boys' sides, breaking the kiss only when the need for air became evident. The Not so Pure Innocent Angels eyes glisten with soft tears at the corners of his eyes, his body laced in a thin layer of sweat as was that of the Demon above him. Running his slender fingers through Bakuras hair Ryou whispered a low and loving phrase for only the ears of the Demon Bakura, Seemingly to smile Bakura nodded and leaned over Ryou and placed a small kiss upon Ryous bruised lips, trailing softly and slowly down to the unmarred flesh that was the Angels neck and bit down hard, his k-nine like fangs piercing the soft flesh as a scream of pain tore loudly from the Angels throat, Slender fingers clutching at the Demons hair and fisting it as Ryou arched his back into Bakura, feeling the demons flaccid member slowly slip from his now overly sore, bleeding torn entrance. Tears streaming down the Angels cheeks as he buried his face into Bakuras shoulder while allowing one hand to uncurl from the Demons hair and grip at his shoulder blade scratching and tearing at the soft flesh as the Demon Bakura pulled away from the boys' neck licking his lips slowly as he gazed down into tear stained, puffy red rimmed eyes, feeling a small ounce of guilt Bakura leaned forward and planted an ever so loving yet soft kiss upon the Angels lips before lapping up the small amounts of blood that had previously escaped him.  
As the minutes the Angel and Demon lovers laid upon that wispy greying cloud turned to hours Ryou glanced over to his right and gazed over Bakuras sleeping face, both their sets of wings seemingly tangled together covering their naked bodies, reaching a shaky hand over Ryou softly traced his index finger over the Demons features with a small loving smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Eyes blinking open slowly Bakura reached for the hand tracing his face and held it loosely as he slowly pulled it to his lips and kissing it seemingly lovingly as he gazed back into milk chocolate eyes, blushing lightly Ryou smiled and turned onto his side and curled his legs up under his body and closed his eyes revelling in the strong musky aroma of his Demon lover as his eyes fluttered closed and he soon fell into the land of dreams, Seeming to smile Bakura to copied his Angel lover and rolled onto his side closing his eyes while holding the Angels hand as he to drifted into the land of dreams. Neither hearing, nor feeling the heat of the flame that surrounded their bodies, burning feathers of white and black turning to ember cinders as the flames engulfed both the Angel and Demon, Tears trickling down the pale white cheeks of the Angel as he curled his body more into a ball tightening his grip on the Demons hand, Eyes opening wide and gazing down at the engulfed bodies of himself and the Angel, Bakura let out a pained scream that shattered the skies as both pale bodies burned upon that greying cloud. Black and red smoke rising to the air as Angel watched in horror as did the Demons of the underworld, the screams of pain that surrounded the skies brought tears to the eyes of Angels watching on, most of which forced to watch one of their own suffer the penalty of an eternal burning for his crimes. The Demons unleashing their wings and flying to the heavens though each stopped seeing the burnt out remains of both white and black feathers dancing ever slow to the grounds, a War of Light and Dark would break out in the skies, each of the Strongest Demons taking their stand upon darkening clouds as an Angel of purity swept the skies, three of the most purest Angels dropped elegantly to the clouds of the strongest Demons, each Angel looking almost identical to each of the three Demons. The war had started as soon as those three Angels followed in the steps of their fallen comrade, falling for their seemingly identical darker Demon Half.


End file.
